Wing Boy
by FUCKWITMCFAGGOTSON
Summary: Pit loves the smash mansion, then he meets Samus, his new best freind, then Pit must face his ultimate trial. Pamus! NINTENDO OWNS THE CHARACTERS
1. Introductions AND FIGHTS

NINTENDO OWNS THE CHARCTERS. I MADE THE STORY Ah yes, the first days of the smash tournament, you may say " Well, all smash bros. is just characters beating each other up." Well let's look at behind the scenes, shall we?

"Wow, the legends of the universe" he said as he got a tray and sat down to eat next to Mario "Hey, you were number one at the melee

tournament!" he said "oh-a your are-a the new guy pit-a, right? Welcome to-a the brawl-a tournament, when is-a your first-a fight-a?"said Mario.

"I'm hoping tomorrow, paper work n' things" then a door creaked open and metal footsteps were . "SAMUS!" someone said, others said,

"WHERE'S YOUR ZERO SUIT?" Screamed one guy in in a red helmet, then she stuck out her hand(the cannon one) and shot out a blue rope-y

beam, it caught the red helmet guy by the waist and robot person punched him in the face and dropped him (or slammed him into the ground is

more like it.) and then he-or-she went along with her business, grabbed a tray and sat down in between Pit and Mario.

She just stared at Pit "Hi, my names Pit, whats yours?" Said Pit, Mario then said "Shes-a Samus Aran." She glanced at Pit again, then took off her

helmet and Pit saw her true face for the first time. "Wow," Pit thought, "she's kinda pretty." Samus just ate a piece of pizza in silence and stared

at Pit again, then went back to eating "This child made the smash tournament?" she asked Mario "Pit is-a not a child-a he is-a an angel meaning \

he ages-a slower than-a normal humans-a.' she then asked Pit "How old are you then?" Pit replied "Your not gonna believe me, but I'm 20 years

old and a high ranking general is Paletuna`s army." she replied with "I don't care." then the intercom came on with, "SAMUS AND PIT PLEASE

REPORT TO THE BATTLE ROOM IN 10 MINUTES YOUR OPPONENTS ARE LUCAS AND POKEMON TRAINER." Samus put her helmet back on and said

"Well kid, time to go." They headed off to the battle room, when they got there Master hand told Pit "We got your Paper work in early, Pit! I got

you in for 2 fights today!" then he strolled off and started the machine. Pit then felt his stomach had came out his ass."Holy crap, what was

THAT?" he asked.

Then he saw he was at some kinda road on a hovering platform hover racers zooming right below him. 3...2...1...GO! Samus dashed up to

Squirtle and smacked him with her arm cannon Squirtle returned with a tail slap combo, meanwhile Pit was locked in combat with Lucas 'PK FIRE!'

Pit used his magic shield to block it and returned with a barrage of slashes sending Lucas' damage counter through the roof. 'PK THUNDER!' as a

large lighting ball came out of his arms, it then hit Pit Who had a mild muscle spasm but recovered and shot three arrows at Lucas who shielded

one but the other two hit him. Now he was near the edge and stunned. Pit saw his chance and ran up to Lucas, charged a smash attack and

BAM! Lucas screamed, "UUWAHHH!" The rest of the fight was easy as they both ganged up on Charizard, Then a smash ball came all three raced

for it Charizard swiped for it, but Pit jumped up and took it, "Wow, this is INTENSE." Then he called out "PALTRIPS (I don't know the word he

says.) MOVE OUT!" a large amount of men in golden helmets Flew out of the sky and smacked right into Charizard. He tumbled over the edge and

screamed as Samus and Pit were returned to the winners room. "I have to say kid, you are good." Samus complimented "You're not bad, either

Samus." Master Hand came in to the room and said "Good! Excellent! Pit, that was amazing! You are a very competent fighter, here's your guys'

pay." he gave pit 30 coins while he gave Samus 40 Galactic Federation credits. "We get paid?" asked Pit. "Only if you win, kid." said Samus

stuffing the money into her suit. Pit headed back to his room while Samus secretly followed behind with her stealth function on. "He's quite

interesting and not to mention he's not a perverted idiot like Falcon, I'll keep my eye on him" she thought as she went to her room and took off

her armor, "I need to fix that overheating leg piece," she said as she removed said leg piece "I'm just glad wing boy stepped in and helped with

Charizard otherwise, my legs would have been Screwed."

Then her door's mail slit open and a small letter popped in, it stated, 'We finally got the

Movie theater up and running!Complete with an arcade too! *please note movies may take a bit to start as the film reel personnel are probably

still readying the movies* accept our complimentary free movie pass which can also be exchanged for ten free games at the arcade!' signed Crazy

Hand. "Great!" she said, "Now I have something to do!" She opened her to to see a very excited Zelda with Link who did not seem happy he

mouthed the words 'Chick flick' to Samus, who nodded and gave him a thumbs up with a halfhearted smile. When she got to the theater, it looked

like a decent place with the Arcade adjacent to the ticket booth, she saw Pit there playing a game all by himself "I'll go play with him" she said as

she stepped out of her place in line and walked into the arcade. Crazy hand appeared next to her and and asked "Would you like to exchange

your pass?" He then giggled like a maniac and gave her some tokens "Have fun! Heeheehoo!" Pit was playing some zombie shooting game

"House of death 3" it was called, Samus said to herself "My kinda game" as she popped in a token and picked up the small plastic pistol, Pit said

"Hi Sam-OH, CRAP GET THAT GUY!Err, Hi Samus, did not expect to see you here, wow you're good" he said as she shot the next zombie in it's

head Samus asked him "hey can you play for a few seconds? I'm gonna get a snack, okay?" she handed him her pistol and walked to the Snack

Bar and ordered a small soda and walked back over to the game and picked up her gun again and began shooting at zombies one handed as she

sipped her soda "Wow, even one handed you can still kick ass!" said Pit, who still was attempting to get in one shot, but Samus was too fast, and

not to mention accurate, as zombies heads popped off, covering the whole screen in zombie fluids, just then, Captain Falcon strolled over, "That

behind looks beautiful when it's shooting." he said. Samus attempted to slap him but Pit's fist was too quick as the punch echoed throughout the

room "How's that for a falcon punch, jerk?" Pit said as Captain Falcon stood up and left, defeated, again. Just then Samus said "Pit, that's a big

zombie!" as the games final boos appeared, Pit Returned "Ah yes,the Final boss guy, I've never killed him, I've tried but, he's so hard! I can never

find that one hit kill spot I've heard about." she giggled and shot at the zombie's...man parts."Hah!, he's got the same weak spot as Captain

Falcon!" Then as the high scores displayed Samus gave Pit a High five "That was for beating the game and, this is for taking care of Falcon." she

kissed Pit on the cheek which caused him to turn SO MANY SHADES OF RED. He then nervously said "er, um, I'm gonna play with Link!" he

sauntered off sighing and wobbling a bit, stood next to Link and said "Hey, dude, you've got a girlfriend right? I need some advice about...girls."

Link paused his game and crouched down and said "Who's the lucky girl? It's not Zelda is it?" "no, it's...uuum...errr, can you keep a secret?" asked Pit "It's Samus." Link Commented "Good luck with that. I can't really tell you much about her, but she has been noticeably frustrated with her leg

piece maybe if you help her fix it, or something?" Pit said thanks, but then the intercom blurted "OLIMAR AND PIT PLEASE COME TO THE BATTLE

ROOM IN 10 MINUTES" Olimar was across the room counting pikmin "One blue, Three red, 2 white, GREAT! Maybe I'll have a chance this time!"

"Hmmmm...I just got an idea!" Pit said as he ran to the Battle room END OF PT. 1


	2. Presents AND PARTIES

A/N: sorry for short chappy last time, and lack of paragraphs, but Whaddayagonnado?

"GOTTA RUN!" Shouted Pit as he raced down the halls, Olimar running behind on his stubby little legs, they both headed for the battle room, as it was on the other side of the smash mansion. They made it to the steel door labeled "smash room" and opened and shut the door behind them while Master hand worked the controls, "lessee Norfair! That's good! He said as he hit the enter button on his control terminal, as the world went a vibrant bright blue-purplish color, and then became a volcanic cavern, and he saw throngs of spectators, in some kind of box built into the cavern wall with a very big window, he heard muffled cheering as he heard the announcers voice "3...2...1...GO!" the battle started as Olimar led his team of Pikmin near Pit, he picked one up heaved it with all his might at him, a second later, the same Pikmin smacked Olimar in the gut "Nice try." Pit said as he put away his mirror shield, Olimar, recovering from his ordeal said in disbelief "I...how...A SHEILD!?!? that-" Before he could get the words out of his mouth, a spinning blade hit him, it rotated at super speed, it sliced over and over again until Olimar squirmed away and saw his Pikmin squad was being decimated by Pit's arrows, Pikmin after Pikmin keeling over and floating away into the sky, Olimar just Plucked more out of the ground, but that did nothing, then a shiny, trophy container popped out of the sky. Pit raced for it while Olimar did too, Olimar grabbed it and shattered it open revealing a woman who bent back in an attack position and slashed Pit pit survived but suffered major damage.

A poke-ball fell from the sky, Pit grabbed it this time and threw it at Olimar who was plucking Pikmin at the edge of the map then a Weavle who dashed so fast, Olimar got dazed, Pit, seeing his chance walked over to Olimar just then, flaring alert sirens came on and a small safety box popped out and a rush of lava was heard Pit hid in the box and crouched, plugging his ears as a wave of lava flowed over the box. Just then the announcer shouted "GAME!"

Pit was at the winner's circle where Master hand congratulated him and gave him his pay, which was 50 sky world coins, a lot higher than last time, "Pit, you've become a very adept fighter so your next fight will be a lot tougher, so be warned, as next time may not be so easy." Pit just took his pay and left the room where Olimar was passing by, Pit offered him a handshake with a sportsmanlike smile, Olimar accepted with a slight grumble and said "Good game.", and walked off, grumbling some more. Then a woman's voice called "WING BOY!", It was Samus in her power suit, without the helmet and arm cannon, Link was there too, along with Zelda, Mario and Peach. "Pit, that was amazing! A true battle!" Mario commented, Link added "Quite a match, I've never seen someone survive that Assist trophy before!" Pit was in quite a hurry, "Guy's, I'd love to stay and chat but, I have to go!" He ran away towards the smash store, where a wire frame was running the store, asked, "Can I help you, sir?" "Yes, you can, Do you have Varia suit armor foot pieces?" asked Pit out of breath "Yes, we do, what is your monetary unit?" "Sky-world coins" Pit replied "80 sky coins please, would you like that wrapped?" "Yes, please sir, here's the money, good day." Pit said as he handed over the coins. He took the gift wrapped box and dashed away from the store.

He met Link along the way, "Hey, Pit, what's in the box?" Link asked Pit "A surprise for Samus, don't tell her I've got one though!" Pit replied, a mischievous smile on his face. Link continued on with Zelda who was conversing with Pokemon trainer about something, when Pit came back to his room, a Waddle-Dee was there holding a piece of paper. He gave it to Pit and walked off but, as soon as the Waddle-Dee got to the corridor, Kirby came out of NOWHERE and swallowed it whole. Pit just shrugged and entered his room, plopped the box down on the desk and sat down to read the note, It was from Peach it said: "Dear Pit, please come to the Pool room at 4:30, for my 21st birthday! Signed, Princess Peach."

Pit saw the clock, 3:30, "I think I'll take a shower." Pit said he gathered some clothes out of his drawer and entered the bathroom he started the water and got in, he came out 6 minutes later, clean. While waiting, decided to watch some TV, or whatever you call it, Pit was introduced to it only a few days ago, he found the History channel, and watched the magic that is "educational television." so called by Mario, who was, in addition to being a competent Plumber was a decent cable guy.

"Pit sat thru an episode of "discovering ancient Mushroom Kingdom" until it was 4:25 then he put on a swimsuit and headed to the pool room, he saw a lot of people going, with presents, "OH,I NEED A PRESENT!" Pit said, "But I spent all my money on Samus' leg piece, I don't think Peach will mind, though." When he got to the Pool room Samus was managing the guest list, "Hi, Samus" Pit said, trying not to lose his cool "Nam-Oh,hey wing boy! Go on in!" she opened the door and let him in. It looked like a nice Party, Luigi and Mario were already swimming with Ike and Marth racing up and down the pool.

Pit just sat in a chair and read a magazine, but about fifteen minutes later, Samus asked "Whats the matter, wing boy?, why aren't you swimming?" "Do you know how hard it is to fly with wet win-WAHHH?!!?" Samus had grabbed him by the arm in mid-sentence and chucked him into the pool. He started flailing around and but started floating, Samus swam up beside him and said, "Is it so bad now?, now is this your first time swimming?" "Yes, living in Sky world, we never could swim, we focused more on flight." Pit replied a bit nervous "Good, now I can teach you the basics of swimming, now watch carefully and do as I do." She started with a simple breaststroke and soon got to more advanced swimming techniques, Pit watched, listened, followed and became an ample swimmer but got hungry and got some food. Samus was helping Pikachu with something and looked too busy to be bothered Pit ate with Link, Link advised giving Samus some flowers to go with the Leg armor, Pit agreed and said he would get some after the Party ended, Samus finished with Pikachu and got back in the water. Pit finished and got back in too. Swimming around in the shallow end, somehow, Pit's wings could MAJORLY boost his speed in the water, and people took notice too. Pikmin started using him as a boat, People thought that was HILARIOUS. Everyone stared at the boy with Pikmin on his back as he peddled through the water. Eventually, the Pikmin got bored and got off. Pit loved swimming though he did it a very long time until, the birthday cake came! Peach had ordered a HUGE CAKE and everyone ate 3-4 slices to finish the thing, then she opened her presents a new crown, some gift cards and a new dress, she thanked everyone and just gradually let everyone leave from there. Pit remembered the leg piece, but decided he's give it to her after dinner, which followed immediately after the Party.

Pit had asked Link for some money to pay for the flowers, he agreed and gave link 15 rupees. He got directions to the florist and headed there, he bought the most colorful bouquet he could find. Pit put them away and went back to his room and made a small tag saying, To: "Samus From:Wing-Boy." He chuckled at his Nick-Name she had given him. Just then he heard a knock at his door "JUST A MINUTE!" he called shoving the box under his bed. A Waddle-Doo handed him a small envelope. It was a thank-you note from Peach, Pit said Thank you, and asked him do deliver The present to Samus, the Waddle-Doo agreed, and waddled off. "I hope she likes it." Pit said to himself, he turned on the TV until the Intercom came on "PIT AND-" End of part 2.

A/N:What a maliciously EVIL way to end a chapter! You don't KNOW who Pit will fight, creating MAJOR suspense, is it Samus, Marth, Master hand? YOU'LL NEVER NO UNTIL I START TH NEXT CHAPTER, MUAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Shall we dance?

NINTENDO OWNS ALL THE STUFF

The intercom blurted "PIT, IKE, PIKACHU AND FOX REPORT TO THE BATTLE ROOM." He heard the collective opening of several doors, "So much for giving it to her today, Wait, isn't tomorrow...THE HUMAN HOLIDAY OF VALENTINES? IDIOT, I TOTTALY FORGOT!" He burst from the door, Happy as a happy person, he dashed from his room picking up into a slight glide and zooming down the halls he ran under the two princesses, Zelda and Peach who were hanging a banner, it said "Valentines dance." Pit was now feverishly coming up with a plot, "Give her the present...THEN ASK HER TO THE DANCE, OF COURSE!" he screamed in his mind.

Pit had entered the room to find two of his opponents waiting, Ike had finally arrived the battle was on, they were taken to Warioware Inc. were Pit gained the high ground and shot two arrows at Ike before lightning bolt came from the sky and shocked him 'BSZZZT!' "ARRUGHAU!" Pit had squeezed his shoulder in agony, but recovered and attacked Fox who attempted to blast him with his laser blaster, however, Pit had a shield and was able to deflect the shots, Fox was clever and was able to side step the blasts, when they both heard a very loud 'PIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' and Ike dropped out of nowhere and smacked Fox, who recovered and used Silver Fox dash which hit Ike and Pit who both flipped over and hit the ground. Ike recovered and began attacking each other.

"Hmm, time for Plan B," Pit said he had never thought of a strategy for 4-way free-for-all matches but, he could piece together a decent one in the battle room. "Your not ready yet!" Pit called ,enticing Ike into attacking him. He grabbed Pit and said, "Am I ready now?" Pit smiled and said "No." he broke free and counter attacked with Angelic Ring which dished out MAJOR PAIN. Ike was attacked by Fox, who sent him plundering over the edge "WAAAAARGH!" It was Pit and Fox, Man to...err...Man-fox. Fox performed the Silver Fox dash but Pit took out his shield so Fox was reversed and Pit got in a few combos before the room swiftly changed and text flashed "POP!", Pit aimed two arrows at the sky and fired, Popping one before Fox popped the other one. They were both returned to the room where they bot grew in size and had a giant people fight! Which lasted two seconds because Fox used a smash attack and won, Pit took a close second though, and he didn't really mind though, he didn't care about winning or losing, he was an immortal being why should he care? He will outlive the majority of them, a dark thought came into his mind, 'Samus is just mortal, so she will die before I will, oh, not good... wait, can an immortal angel MAKE a mortal become immortal?...Hmm...I'll ask Palutena on that one.' Pit was absentmindedly thinking about it. Samus wasn't there like she usually was.

"Oh well, guess I'll get that present ready for-" "What present and for who?" Pit froze, he turned around to see Samus. Pit was able to recover and said "It's a surprise!" Pit smiled but, his smile instantly turned to COMPLETE SHOCK. Samus was holding a gift wrapped box. "Oh, you mean this surprise?" she giggled to herself as, Pit was just stuttering, "How did you...Wh-What the? How the...wait, YOU WENT INTO MY ROOM?" Samus told him "Well, I was helping Peach clean up after the party, when I saw you had left your towel, so I was returning them to your room when, on top of your bed I saw a Box, I checked it out and saw it was to me from you, I decided to investigate and that's where we are now. Pit said "OK. I wanted to give it to you tomorrow, though." wow, what is it? A new leg piece for the Varia suit? How did you know I needed one of these?" Pit replied "Well, your suit has been kinda wobbling on that side, so I figure I'd get you a new leg piece." She had also noticed the flowers, "Why, thank you some more I needed this type of flower for my research!" "Research on what?" Pit asked "I was researching various flowers and their medicinal connections." She kissed him on the cheek. He tuned SO MANY SHADES OF RED.

Pit asked "w-Would you like like to go to tomorrows dance with me?" he braced his face for a slap. All it took to get on Samus' bad side were a few words. "Well...I don't know..." Pit just got the idea through his brain "Well, consider this, If you said yes, no one else would attempt to ask you if you already had a date, meaning Perverts wouldn't hit on you and-" She put a finger to his lips, "Pit, you are A GENIUS!" Pit was trying not to explode from sheer happiness "Should I pick you up or what?" Samus replied "No. That process seems too overused, You'll find me at the ballroom probably being swarmed by a crowd of men." Pit ran off to tell Link, who happily exclaimed "Congratulations Buddy! Now you just have get her to like you back! And I can do that for you Here take this Hyrulian love pot-" "no, Link, save your fancy potions for later, I'll do this the old fashion way."

Pit left, he checked the clock it was 8:02, Pit headed back to his room, when he got there, Palutena gave mentally contacted him, her voice ringing out in his head "Pit, so you have found your special one...and it is a mortal, Pit, This has not happened before, Plus, she is not Immortal, you will be unhappy when she finally passes. Do you understand?" Pit replied "Is there such a way to make mortals immortal?" Palutena answered "Only grand angels can do that, I'm afraid...the last one died 3000 years ago, there is no hope." Pit saddened, "The grand angels were the special race of angel, ruling long before I took the reins, when the last one was assassinated by Medusa." Pit sadly replied, "I understand, My lady." He sat down and stared at the floor Until the Intercom came on "Capture the flag starts on the 15th! Be ready!" Pit fell a sleep right then, he was pretty tired from his day.

He woke up the next morning it was the day he had planned for. But first, Breakfast. Pit grabbed himself a tray and sat down he was sitting by himself when, the doors burst open with a VERY aggravated Samus came through the door with Captain Falcon AND several other men following "Do you have a date to the dance?" They kept asking Samus who was getting more and more angry by the second. Pit flew up, landed right next to Samus and said, "Beat it, she's already got a date to the dance, and that's me." "How did a stupid kid like you get a date with HER?" Captain Falcon asked 'Samus', Pit telepathically told Samus, (Yes, he has telepathy.) 'These guy's aren't buying it, we may have to give them proof.' "PROOF?" Samus blurted, her bad mood was not helping Pit. 'Samus, you can talk in your Mind too!' Pit said, in his mind 'Oh, well, What do you mean PROOF?' she said in her mind.

'You know, they don't believe you're going to the dance with me, so...authenticate it.' 'Authenticate...like how? Wait, Oh, you sly dog.' giving him a slight grin 'Sly do-' "wha?" Samus had Kissed him on the cheek. Captain Falcon just stood there in total shock actually, the WHOLE CAFETERIA looked at the two. Pit was also in shock, she did that NOW? He was processing too much info and nearly fainted 'I always like to do that.' she said in her mind. Pit replied 'what?' 'Nothing.' she said again. Pit went back to breakfast, Samus sat next to him, Pit said "You really did not have to do that, I only meant that you would say, 'It's true, He is my date.' or something like that." Samus said "Well, I got a different signal." Giving him another smile, once breakfast was finished, the day went on as normal Pit won 2 fights, lost 1. Samus seemed more happy today, Probably due to the lack of Fanboys.

Then, The dance started, Everyone was there Pit saw Samus sitting on a chair on the opposite side of the room. Pit wore a fancier Toga, one that was more, regal in appearance Samus was in a black dress Samus said "Just in advance, Wing boy, I don't dance." Pit said "Agreed, Oh hey I'm gonna get some punch, want anything?" "Some of those little, cheese things." He got his Punch and her Cheese hors d'ouvres. Link was talking to Zelda about something while looking at Pit Zelda was nodding, looking over at Pit and at Link again. She then walked over and asked Pit "Want to dance?" "Sure." Pit replied, a little confused. Zelda peeked over again at Samus, Zelda stuck her tongue out at Samus, who in turn, looked away, angry, then it turned to sadness. Pit and Zelda were dancing, Zelda was putting the move on Pit, and as soon as Pit was 1 inch from her face, that told Samus, 'It's GO TIME SISTER!' She stood up and separated the two, then grabbed Pit by the hand "I thought you said you didn't dance." said Pit slightly confused. "Well, kid-err, sorry, wing boy, I changed my mind'"

Samus and Pit right there, the Angel and the bounty hunter, an Ironic pairing, yet their contrasting backgrounds made it feel so right. once the dance ended Pit was one step closer to achieving his goal

END OF PT. 3

A/N: OH YEAH!, another chappy IN THE BOOKS. I thought the telepathy thing would be kinda cool to have, I'll get more into it in the later chapters. Anyways, New chapters will be VERY few and far between but I've already got a nice little story for the next Chapters


	4. It dawns on Samus

Nintendo owns the characters

A/N: OK so, to clear up any confusion about the telepathy thing, when I use these marks,' ', they are talking mentally, OK?

Pit awoke the next morning with the dance last night floating around in his brain, He checked the time, 7:30, someone knocked on his door, "Pit, can I talk to you about something?" Pit walked over to his door and opened it, It was Link and Zelda "Oh, hey you guys! Need something?" "Um, yes we do, during last nights dance, you know how Zelda danced with you?" He said. Pit replied, "Yeah, I know, you were helping me." The two said "How did? Wha?" "Angel mind powers." Pit said. Zelda said, "Well, that-OK BYE!" they both ran off as soon as they heard metal footsteps down the hall towards them, Pit strolled back into his room to get dressed, he came out again and was off to breakfast, Kirby walked down the hall beside him, carrying tomatoes "HIIII! Me Kirby! You?" "I'm Pit, nice to make your acquaintance." "You want tomato?" Kirby offered him a tomato, Pit took a bite, he loved it. "Where did you get these?" "From home!" the cafeteria was more louder than normal, because everyone was talking about the special capture the flag match today. Pit sat next to Mario and Peach, who asked him about the whole incidence at the dance last night "Samus has NEVER danced before, do you realize you are a very famous person now?" Peach said to him. Mario added "The only thing Samus has ever done at those dances is drink, eat, and slap Falcon if he ever gets too close."

"Yeah, I figured." Pit said in reply, "She doesn't look like the dancing type, I was just as surprised as anyone when she wanted to dance." The Intercom came on, "SAMUS AND...HANG ON, STILL MATCH GENERATING, SAMUS AND PIT, PLEASE COME TO THE BATTLE ROOM, "Hmm, Master Hand never starts fights until after breakfast." Pit said he got up and walked out of the cafeteria with Samus, the two discussing each other the reasons as to why they both got called to the battle room, "Maybe 2 person multi-man brawl, or target smash?" When they goth there, Master Hand greeted the two and told them they were flag-placers for Capture the Flag, "Take these flags and place them in the circle corresponding to there color, for example, red flag in red circle, now get these flags out before 9:30." He floated out of the room, leaving the two to their work.

"This is going to be difficult." Samus said, heaving a bundle of flags Pit said, "Not for me." he said taking some flags and flying into the sky, "I wish I could be up there in the sky with him, WAIT, DID I JUST THINK THAT?" she said in her head. Pit flew back over to Samus several minutes later "Hey, anymore flags?" he asked "Here's purple teams flag, go put it somewhere, Wing boy." Pit put the purple flag in the purple circle, and said "That's all!" he practically back flipped over a small computer generated mountain. The most awkward part was the landing, he landed right on top of Samus, the two's eyes locked, Samus lost connection with the world for all of five minutes, just staring into those eyes up close she was astonished by their otherworldly glow, Pit just realized how nice her green eyes look in the right angle of light, Pit got up and said nervously, "s-sorry, Samus, I really apologize. Pit was on the verge of coming out and saying it, but she walked out of the room, attempting to hold back laughter and giggling. Pit was dumbfounded, "Did that just happen, did it, truly just happen?"

Samus headed for Zelda's room "Zelda?" she asked Zelda returned "Hmm? What do you need Samus? Samus blinked "Erm, Zelda, what is it that- Oh, I can't do it!" Zelda put a hand on her shoulder "You can tell me, Samus." she gave her the sternest look, "I kind of, like-IkindoflikePit!" she hastened to get the words out of her mouth. Zelda tried to be serious, she replied, "Pit is kind of YOUNG don't you think?" Samus replied, "He's like, 21." "Really?, he looks like a 13 year old. Is there like, some sorta growth hormone problem?" "Well, no, I think magic has something to do with it." she left seeing as Zelda was no help, she find Link, Pit's best friend. She knocked on his door He answered . "Yes?" "Hi, Link, can I talk to you?" Link said "OK, sure." He ushered her in, "What's the matter?" "Pit, what's he like?" she asked Link said, "He really doesn't really talk about his interests around me much, try prying the info from him first, though." She agreed, thanked him, and left the room. She headed for Pit's room, the lunch bell rang though. Pit walked out of his room looking a little nauseous.

"Hey Samus, nice to see you again-whup!" he fell down, he struggled to get up. She gasped, "PIT? ARE YOU OKAY?" she knelt down and inspected him. She picked him up and carried him to the Infirmary, slightly sobbing once or twice.

A/N: I suck at ending chapters, But, IT WILL GET EXTREMELY SUPER AWESOME EPIC. Sorry for short chapter, but I making the next one special.


	5. Samus' special 1st person chapter

All characters are © Nintendo. X-box belongs to microsoft

A/N: It's a SPECIAL! This chapter will be told in First-person by Samus

Since Pit's unconscious.

It started yesterday, Pit fell on top of me, and as we locked eyes, something in my brain went CLICK.

Link told me to go find out about him. Gee, I would do that but, Pit's in the hospital, Why? I have no clue. Dr. Mario told me that it was probably low resistance to the common viruses of our planet, but I'm not sure that's the truth. Pit didn't have a fever, my sensors hadn't detected one. Why does all the bad stuff happened to ME? My parents are both dead, a dragon pterodactyl wants to kill me, My foster parents are dead AND now I can't have a boyfriend, that's fate, always looking to screw me over.

If he makes it, I'm gonna tell him right there in that hospital room and, if not then, well, God help me. He's been out for 4 days now, I'm starting to think the latter.

I have spent all of my free time in Pit's hospital room, I stay up entire nights in that room, and I think it's doing a number on my fighting ability, I don't know what the Hell is going on,but, I'm not letting this guy go, I won't, Samus Aran swears it on her chozo ancestors.

People wonder why I'm the only girl in smash who doesn't have a boyfriend, they all blow their first impressions with cheesy pick up lines or insensitive comments, but not Pit. He's a nice guy and he gave me useful gifts, like my new Varia suit leg piece. I hate little trinkets like jewelery, Diamonds may be most girls best friends, but my best friend is an arm cannon. Know what I'm Saying? I have other best friends too, ones that have put gooey holes in various aliens.

Pit was the nicest guy you could meet, but on that battlefield, he is a no nonsense battle field tactician

He knows when to synchronize attacks with his teammate, he can launch damaging attacks through his very complicated two blade style, (which, by the way is very pretty to watch.) A master strategist, only if I could tell him now how I felt, I'd feel so relieved. But enough about me and him. I've got a story to tell.

It was the 5th day now, every day I checked on Pit, I'd sit in his hospital room for hours. He'd groan occasionally, I'd think he was waking up, false alarms, I hate it when he does that. The intercom blurted "SAMUS AND CAPTAIN FALCON REPORT TO THE BATTLE ROOM." I headed for the room Captain Falcon ran right up next to me. "So now that Pit is done for-" "SHUT IT." I said in threatening tone, and gave Captain falcon the hardest slap I've ever given him, and continued on my way. When the fight finally started. Captain Falcon used falcon punch. Easily dodge-able. I did a umber on him with everything in my arsenal and sent him over the edge. He is way too full of himself. I received my pay and left for Pit's room again.

He mentally contacted me, even tough it was fuzzy, 'Samus- Medu- fighting-in- min' Who or what was a medu? I would find out but, it was lunch time I sat at the empty end of one table, bored as always. Usually, Pit and I would sit together, sharing stories of brawls, home worlds, adventures and other things, But now, it was just me. Link came over several minutes later, asking me random questions, probably to get my mind off Pit. Link is a true friend, and if he wasn't with Zelda, we'd probably be together, I'm not hell bent on that happening, but just a thought. So, after lunchtime, I decided I would hang out in my room for a while. I watched some TV, then something was talking to me in my brain 'Pit?' I thought 'No my child, I am Palutena, Pit's Goddess.' the angelic voiced corrected 'So you are the mortal Pit talks about, he looks to you with a quiet fondness.' 'He'd better keep it quiet.' I responded. 'Not that kind of fondness, mortal. He sees something IN you. Do you know that no angel has ever been to the the over-world?' She asked 'No, yet you point is?' I replied. 'Mortals are impure. Well, I thought that, then Pit showed me quite the opposite.'She told me. 'Wait, I'm pure? What does that mean?' I asked, now this was getting weird. 'Your upbringing of sheer work with no time for recreation allowed no sin to enter your life, even slaughtering an entire species on the planet SR-388 was actually for the good of man. You don't care about money, you just want to help. Your appearance wasn't brought by surgery or cosmetics. It was earned, not bought. You are perfect, Daughter Aran.'

Try realizing this, Your the only PURE mortal of this universe. OK, on top of that, the goddess of light HERSELF tells you this. My initial reaction was "HOLY SHI-" until I realized cursing in front of this lady would probably get me vaporized.

'Hey, why is Pit unconscious?' I asked, hoping to get some answers. 'Pit is...oh, dear.' 'What? What's wrong? Is he...?' 'Oh no, not dead, he's just...I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand.' She left, or more like vanished. It was about 4:30, I was going to go talk to Link, or Zelda, I knew that either Hyrulians or Hylians were magic sensitive or something. I didn't believe in all that magic stuff, I just believe in Missiles and Plasma.

I went for Link and Zelda's room, since the two were practically husband and wife, they got the same room. Or, I think there's some kind of special circumstances, since Link is Zelda's bodyguard. Ganondorf would probably try something, So Link and Zelda sharing a room I guess is a smart choice.

I headed for their room, nobody was there. I did see Link's little buddy though, Toon Link. The little guy was running around with his Ocarina outside, taming wild creatures. I tried to talk to him, yet, You can't really have a conversation with a kid who's only words are "HAAAUGH! DAAUGH HOOAH!"

So, I left him to his business. I went to see Pit, Or more like watch Pit sleep.

I sat down on the couch in his room, Dr. Mario was just leaving, he had forgotten his clipboard. So I inspected it, what I saw on that made me gasp in Horror.

End of Pt. 5


	6. Pit's internal struggle

I don't own Super smash bros. Or any Nintendo characters. I only own Valorian.

A/N: The last several chapters will be SUPER. EPIC. the first chapters were focused on romance and friendship, but now, THE SHIT HITS THE FAN.

It was cold, and dark. Pit stood up, this wasn't ANY part of the smash mansion. "Ugh, where am I?" Pit asked himself, this place felt a strange familiarity. A hissing voice pierced the air, "The one who ssssealed me here forever, I've captured you at lasssssst." Pit took out his bow, "Show yourself, creature!" A shadowy figure emerged, It was a very evil figure Pit immediately recognized, "MEDUSA!" Pit averted his eyes. "My powers were stripped from me years ago, do you not remember?" Pit's eyes opened to reveal a woman in Black armor, holding a sword. "Now sssuffer, angel." she rose into the air, and the entire world around them shifted.

Medusa minions, snakes, and other beasts rose from shadows. Pit readied his blades, "You want a fight Medusa? BRING. IT. ON."

Pit's blades moved in so many directions, yet the monsters kept coming. Skulls came loose, arms fell off, " I've beat you in the past, and I'll beat you now. So, Snake-Bitch, WHY ARE YOU EVEN TRYING? More monsters came, but Pit felled them immediately.

"TOO EASY!" Pit called, Medusa chuckling in the stands. "Hm ha ha. FACE YOUR PAST, CHILD."

Suddenly they were in an old style Greek arena, then a large thumping could be heard and out of the sky, a large figure came crashing down. 'Whoosh BOOM!' the force of the shock-wave caused Pit to stumble. "WOOOARGH!" the figure yelled. Pit's face burst into complete shock and horror. The figure was a deformed version of Pit's old friend, Valorian. "Old friend, SUFFER!" Valorian's right arm was a large, rocky looking, appendage of death. His other arm looked normal, that is until a long tentacle shot out of it. Pit dodged the tentacle, only for it to hit a pillar, blasting it to smithereens. Pit flew into the air, and began firing arrows at Valorian. Valorian's raised his big rock arm to block the arrows. "Feeble angel, see the power that Medusa hath granted me!" His tentacle arm grabbed Pit, and sharply slammed him downward. Pit rose to his feet, and charged the monster, this time jumping over the monster and Pit began hitting him in the back with his two blades. The monster that was Valorian swung around and smacked with his mutant rock arm. Pit thought in his head, "Let's try a new approach."

He flew around looking for open spots. Not a single one, Medusa called from the stand, "I designed the first fallen angel to be invincible to anything, nothing can destroy him." She laughed manically. Valorian grabbed Pit and squeezed him, "Ow! Stop, OW! LET ME GO, SHIT-HEAD!" in the real world, this was causing his heart rate to rise. "I'll let you go, boy." Valorian chucked Pit all the way across the stadium into a wall. "HA HA HA! Die child!" Valorian whipped him with his tentacle, Pit's was in total pain. It was all he felt. Valorian and Medusa were laughing manically. "Pain, Pain, it was brought by pride. I took myself too seriously, humbleness would've helped me."

Pit stood up and recited a quote: "The healthy human mind doesn't wake up thinking this is it's last day on earth." The two paused from their laughter and gave Pit a dirty look. Medusa motioned for Valorian to attack. He lashed his tentacle at Pit, Pit was able to catch it. Still unfazed. "But I think that's a luxury, not a curse, to know your close to the end is a kind of freedom. Good time to take...Inventory." Valorian snapped the tentacle back. He was amazed as Pit continued, "But the sand and rocks here, stained with thousands of years of warfare, We go forward like a breath exhaled from the earth. With vigor in our hearts and one goal in sight. We. Will. Kill him." Captain John price to his squad mate, Soap MacTavish, before embarking on possibly, something that changed war forever. "Boy, why do you discuss war?" Medusa hissed quizzically "Because," Pit said with the most heroic look, "I just brought it to your motherfucking doorstep.

End of Pt. 6

A/N: short. I know


	7. Finishing old threats

"For the world...for all worlds...FOR SAMUS!" Pit ran over to Valorian and ripped his rock arm off "Mind if I play with this for a sec?" Pit used the arm like a big club smacking Valorian in the head several times, "I think your thick skull broke it." Pit said with a laugh, dropping the arm on the ground "I'LL END YOU, VILE FILTH!" Pit took his blade, and jammed it into Valorian's chest. Valorian explode on contact.

Medusa leaped from the stands. "Competent...Yet, YOU WILL FEEL-" Pit cut her off as he gripped her throat, "Feel eternal punishment, Vile one." Pit hurled Medusa half way across the arena, a feat that seemed near impossible with the heavy armor she was wearing. "I'm just getting warmed up." she hissed "Grrrgh Rrrgh RAHHHHH!" she screamed as she became a giant. In a toga. "FACE MY POWAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed.

"What's the matter, ya frigging stupid?" Pit said as he jet rushed her arm and slashed it repeatedly slashed it. "Hisssss, DIE!" she swatted at Pit, it connected and sent him flying backwards. He wiped the blood from his mouth. "I...hurgh? WHAT?"

Pit hit the ground on all fours, Glowing and sucking energy from the air around him

His wings started turning gold...and his toga, too. "Wha? M-My T-TOGA? Wings?" His eyes turned a shimmering shade of gold. Medusa raised her foot, "I shall squash you like a bug!" She felt her foot stop short of the ground. Pit rolled out of the way of the foot, "What is going on? My body...is stronger...why?" "His thoughts were cut off when Medusa stammered something, "No, it can't be!"

Smash hospital, room 12, Day 9 of unconsciousness: Samus was now crying at random periods of time, at the brink of collapse. "Pit is will survive, right?" she asked. Dr. Mario replied, "At this point, it's unclear. Pit is dying slowly...recovery at this point would be a miracle."

Pit suddenly began struggling in his bed... "urgh, Sam-bleh Gra- bleh"

He zipped around Medusa like a tiny bug. Shooting arrows, slashing, kicking, punching. "FOR SAMUS!" he cried. He landed the ground. He ran with all his speed at Medusa, He leaped into the air, flipped, and planted his heel, full force, into her face. "Hiss! DIE!" she brought her arm down on Pit's head. It smashed the arena stands and got stuck. Pit began slashing the stuck arm. While he was doing this, Medusa's forearm began turning to stone.

"I must be reversing her sealed power against her!" Pit's mind processed before her stone arm swung up. "I hold the power of my own stone!" Medusa called. This could make her much more dangerous.

Pit dodged her gigantic stone fore arm, Flew up against her leg, began attacking, and flew off. Her leg from knee to toes became stone, now. "I should immobilize her legs first. Pit ran took off, hoping to get to her upper leg, but was swiftly soccer-kicked away. "Oh, that's gonna hurt in the morning."

He pulled his bow out of the dirt next to him, aimed an arrow and fired, turning her upper arm to stone.

Her left arm now immobilized, Pit flew around to her left leg and started shooting at it. She started hissing angrily. "HISS! NO! I KILL YOU! HISS!" "Rage much, Medusa?" and with that, he started dashing up her leg, slashing and rendering anything above her leg a useless rock.

The real world

Lunch was agonizing. Samus and her two friends (More like acquaintances, Samus claimed she "Had no friends.") Link was talking about the first time the two met, Pit got lost, So Link, being the good-hearted man he was, helped him out. Zelda was addressing the same subject, however, the first time they met was during a team battle, Zelda and Pit on red team vs. R.O.B. And Sonic on the other team. Samus was too mortified to speak, though. She left about halfway through lunch, she had to see Pit again. Only, when she got back to the hospital, She shocked and mortified. Pit, wasn't in his room. Samus began to freak.

She then saw that he had been transferred to room A-13. "Oh...OK, then." She said as she hastily wiped miniscule tears from her eyes.

In Pit's new room was a bit better than his old one. He had a window now, plus when she came in, Pit was AWAKE!

For 3 seconds.

Samus took this as a sign of hope. "he might live!" then again, Death's a bitch. It comes at the worst times.

Pit's mind

Medusa's partially statue body was in a kneeling position, whipping her snakes around violently. Scales and teeth were destroying chunks of the arena, revealing a large swirling vortex.

"T-that's the sub-space vortex." Sub-space travel was how the fighters were transported to various arenas, through some kind of...energy+space+time equation. Pit knew, that landing in that would seal his fate.

Pit hovered in the air with the wings of Icarus, aiming an arrow for the snake in the center of her head

It missed, and struck another one. Pit realized he needed to kill Medusa's head, yet that was impossible due to the snakes.

"so...this is where it ends, Medusa...Once I get your head, I go home...and probably make out with Samus, hee hee." Pit giggled to him self as he hit another snake.

He nailed the center snake, killing and turning it stone. "NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Medusa's head was the only mobile part of her body.

Pit's gained a golden aura of power, like a smash-ball, times 1000. as, from out of the sky. He called his divine army of paltrips (A/N:WHAT THE HELL IS THA WORD?!?) "PALTRIPS MOOOOVE-OUT!"

A million Paltrips rained from the sky. Colliding with Medusa sending her into the sub-space vortex below. Her stone body shattered on impact with the portal. "Time to go home."

End of part 7.

We're wrapping it up here. Chapter 8 will be the last chapter, but my other story will consume most of my time. Sorry for taking a bit long...DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOOOOOOOCK!


	8. Chapter 8: The End

A/N: the finale...the wrap-up, the closure...everything comes together is this epic of epics. Pit's backstory is explained fully.

Everyone had piled into the auditorium, because, a few hours ago, Pit died, one second he's unconscious, the next, "" as his cart was wheeled down the hall, a slow, solemn, procession accompanied his hospital bed as it was wheeled down the hall.

Now, back in the auditorium, everyone was talking about Pit, discussing fond memories of the little guy, Link got up on stage and recited, "the good always die young." he sat back down as everyone said a few words, It was Samus' turn, right as she was about to say her words, the door of the auditorium flew open, A very confused Pit strolled over to where Link was sitting, "Hey, man, why the heck is nobody at the capture the flag room?" Link said nothing, and instead leaned over to Zelda and said, "I think I may be hallucinating, Zelda, is Pit sitting next to me?" "We all saw his dead bo- OH MY GOD!" "Pit, get up on stage right now!"

Pit walked over to the stage, leaving everyone in shock and awe. "Um, any reason you guy's are staring at me with stupefied looks on your faces, and why the heck is my picture right there?" he pointed to the picture of him on the stage. Samus cried "Pit, you were dead! Hey, why's your toga a different color?" she pointed out, noticing the gold colored toga. Pit's retort was, "You thought I was dead?, Well, yeah I was for several hours there." Everyone was watching, the guy who came back from the dead with awe.

"But, let me explain." He cleared his throat, "A really long time ago, in Ancient Greece, I was 15 years old, and about to get married to a girl named Nara, But another man wanted her, named Corlaf, Corlaf wanted me dead, so he summoned Medusa and had her kill me, I then was sent to angel land, not having any memory of my past, I got used to living there for a few years, and then Medusa invaded Angel land with her Demons. I, not knowing of my past, was sent into the underworld to retrieve the three great treasures and defeat Medusa, I accomplished said task. I then sent Medusa in to the farthest pits of tartarus." "Then how did you get attacked by her?!?" yelled Someone from the crowd "I was getting to that! However, her soul managed to escape and attack my concious, sending me into the long period of unconsciousness. NOW, I will explain the toga and wing change, Through defeating Medusa, I somehow unlocked the powers of the grand angel sealed away, now, I am the last grand angel. Now I can grant others immortality."

Pit then made a new statement "Now I have assassins after me...In fact, ONE IS IN THIS VERY ROOM!" Pit yelled taking his bow and aiming at Samus. "Samus, heh, more like, Dragon assassin!" He let the string go, killing the supposed "Samus" instantly, as it hit the floor, it turned into a reptilian humanoid creature. "Now, the real Samus was so depressed about my supposed "Death" that she is crying in her room, Excuse me."

And with that, he hopped off the stage and wandered out of the auditorium down the hall. "Hmm Marth, Ness, Lucario, Pokemon trainer, Mario, Ah! Samus." He whispered, trying to get the element of surprise, he wanted to see the look on her face for It would be priceless. He slowly opened Samus door, seeing half drenched in tears.

"Hey, Sammy! Why the long face?" Samus turned angrily only to see Pit standing in his grand glory. She stood up strolled over and,

Slapped him in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Pit yelled, the slap did catch him off guard. "Oh, your not a ghost." Samus replied her sadness faded into curiosity. "Hey, why the new toga?" She asked poking his wing. "Consider it...a new rank." "You got promoted? How wonderful!" She said hugging him, "That still does not explain why you died, though." She told him. "Oh yeah, I got attacked by Medusa, IM MY MIND." he said in a fake dramatic tone. It seemed the battle of epic proportions that just happened a few hours ago had faded to a simple joke. "Well, Pit...I um wanted to g-get something of my ch-chest."

She had reahearsed her lines for this over and over but, there she was, Samus Aran the worlds (and possibly the galaxy's) best bounty hunter with a 99.9% mission completion percentage, brought to a stuttering mess. "I...L-" "PIT PLEASE REPORT TO THE BATTLE ROOM." The intercom cut in. That Damn intercom.

Samus then realized something, She can switch tactics to a more... direct approach. Shoot first, ask questions later.

A few hours later Pit came out of the battle room, exhausted. "I was resurrected from death at the WORST possible time." Pit said, the funny thing was, all of his files had been deleted from the computer, so now he had to redo all his tests and things. Samus listened intently, waiting to strike with her secret plan. "You were saying something Samus?"

"Yeah, can we go somewhere private?" She asked, Knowing it was too risky to be doing this in public. "Uh, where did you have in mind?" "How about...my room?"

Once they got there, Samus shut the door, and what happened next...that's for you to decide.

THE END

A/N: Yup...That's it. It's over, I'm actually finished.


End file.
